


双龙戏猫

by Autism715



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱白 - Fandom, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autism715/pseuds/Autism715
Summary: 龙神居x猫妖北，双根+双性，避雷注意全文1w7，PWP，十分粗长，非常社情内含大量双性、双龙、腿交、猫耳猫尾、龙形人外等情节描写！OOC，写的都是假的，请勿上升真人！





	1. 双龙戏猫（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 前情回顾：猫妖一族在近百年里数量骤减，小白猫逃到山上被龙神收养庇护，得以健康成长修得人形，梦想是早日睡到梦中情龙，可勾引了数次都以失败告终。直到有天小白猫在山脚下险些被人类道士拐卖，被迫经历发情期。

01

第一次发情期来临时，在妖族中年纪尚轻的小白猫正在山脚下扮成大白虎的模样招摇撞骗，不知被从哪儿窜出来的野路子道士塞了一把猫界大麻含进猫儿嘴里，凶巴巴的小白猫不多时就没出息地仰躺在地上露出白花花的小肚皮给人摸了。

龙神不清楚前因后果，下山来寻久去不归的小白猫，刚一探头就撞见那傻猫被人类拐卖的画面。

龙神非常生气，后果便是那天大雨瓢泼、乌云避空，龙神漂亮的尾巴尖随意一摆，野路子道士就险些被一举抡进某个山沟子里去学小鱼吃虾米虾米吃泥巴。

可偏偏小白猫正在兴头上，刚嗑了一大把猫薄荷，身上是六亲不认地又热又躁，两只小爪子软踏踏搂着龙神不放，翘着小猫屁股前前后后浪荡地又磨又蹭，最后难免落得个被龙神拎着后颈皮儿捉回洞中的可怜命运。

这可真是正儿八经地入了次洞房。

龙神是条活了近万年的黑应龙，为云雨雷霆、沟渎河川之神，平时最喜欢潜进深潭中安安静静地长梦不醒，见过太多的世事变化沧海桑田，落在小猫妖白宇眼里自是副无欲无求、与世无争的上古先圣做派。因为从古至今能撼天动地的大风大浪并不多见，多见的是在掀起这些风浪的传说中出场率相当高的龙神朱一龙。

那野路子道士不知道猫妖白宇的后台有多硬，坦白说，其实连白宇自己都不知道。

自他被龙神收养的那日起，朱一龙就一直都是一副安静儒雅的温柔模样，发觉小猫怕水、不能像龙一样潜入水潭安眠休息，尾尖一甩，二话不说就用洞里的裸岩给小猫凭空造了个窝出来，里面铺上厚厚一层皮毛软垫，费心照顾着虚弱的小奶猫。虽然在成长前期，小猫每晚都会死皮赖脸撒泼卖萌赖在龙神身上睡觉，把龙神搞得非常干涸，即使如此，朱一龙还是好脾气地包容白宇的一切请求。

白宇是被龙神护在心尖上的宝贝。

现下却险些被歹人绑了去，落入凡夫俗子之手。

自小跟着龙神活在山上，白宇就再未接触过同族，自然不会知晓，被人类掳去的猫妖最后就只有张开双腿沦为玩物的下场。

朱一龙抱着白宇飞回洞中，心头急火未平，看小白猫蜷缩在自己怀中可怜兮兮的模样心里就更是懊恼。

小猫修为尚浅，不过短短五百年，经不住初潮的侵袭，早已兀自化了人形，用细瘦双臂紧紧环着粗壮又冰凉的龙身不放，小爪子揉进龙脊上的滑软鬃毛，从那一水儿浓黑中探出半点幼粉的指尖。

“龙哥身上好凉，好舒服……”

兴许是从小养成的睡觉习惯在作祟，白宇搂着黑龙的姿势格外服帖，光是上手还不够，笔直纤细的两条长腿也乖乖地缠在龙身上盘着，像是紧抱着一个长条抱枕，又像是在龙身上挎了一只猫形背囊。

属于恒温动物的温热严丝合缝地从相拥处蔓延开来，朱一龙紧张得连尾尖上的利鳞都微微立起，被小白猫搂着好不自在，似是周身都灼着艳色的火舌。他的喉咙干涸极了，只觉得浑身的血液都在叫嚣着沸腾着，让压抑了数千年的某种暴虐本能也在最深处不住躁动。

他的小猫总是如此大胆。

被情欲折腾傻了的小白猫搂着龙神又扭又蹭，一身不修边幅的松垮白衣挂在身上凌乱不堪，衣襟散至胸口，就这般大咧咧地坦着单薄皙白的胸膛，用细嫩的肌肤抵着光滑龙身偷凉，滑溜溜的蹭上一下，挺着胸口半边透粉的小奶尖就又欢喜地贴回去。

小猫浑身瘦得没二两肉，骨形纤细，抱在怀里有些硌手，薄薄的似乎被龙爪捏一把就会坏掉。可这样脆弱不耐玩的小东西生来便会惑人，猫儿肤白且柔，偏在胸脯和腿根内侧偷藏着些许绵绵软肉，纤细，又有着恰到好处的丰腴。

朱一龙只觉自己身上贴着一只温软粘人的小白团子，胸脯热热软软一片，私自硬起的乳尖就如粒硌人的小石子般直直戳着自己，连带着那硬邦邦的下身一起。

他缓缓垂下头，龙脑袋安抚性地蹭蹭白宇脸颊，又触到了一阵毛绒绒的暖意，鼻尖也渐渐被猫儿周身沁出的甜香侵占了个满满当当。

这气味本是猫族独有的发情期信香，是种近乎邀请的讯号，于人类而言性质更类似某种情药，饶是龙神都难以招架。

朱一龙仍是黑龙的身形，体型要比真身小上不少，但对于人形的小白猫来说还是过于巨硕，龙舌只是稍吐出个尖，舔弄小白猫的舌面就足以盖过白宇大半张脸了。

小白猫被龙舌舔得直哼哼，自觉主动扬起小脸任朱一龙触碰，就像是小时候被圈在怀里梳洗软毛一样，被布满倒刺的粗粝舌面刺得皮肉发痒，留下一片湿漉漉的龙涎水。

“哥、哥哥……”

猫爪子终于舍得放开那把黑亮的龙鬃，颤巍巍举高了捧着龙的大脑袋，白宇半眯着水濛濛的猫儿眼迷迷瞪瞪地往近了凑，探出半截嫩红软舌，讨好似的小口小口舔着那处威严的龙牙。

这么些年来，白宇为睡到自己的梦中情龙做过了太多寡廉耻的举动，偷学着人类书中所讲的春色，穿过小红肚兜在龙眼皮子底下搂着龙尾巴装睡，也往身上套过几乎全透的奶白薄纱，懂得犹抱琵琶的性感，也深谙欲拒还迎的清纯，却偏偏教不会他那清心寡欲的万年老龙也来尝点情欲的味道，每每白宇把龙都给撩蹭躁了，朱一龙大翅膀一扑闪就钻进水潭最深处去数贝壳。

从没成功过。

要不是因为猫族极度怕水，山洞里那个小破水潭子肯定早就被白宇秘密处理掉了。

几乎每天都在遭受挫败的白宇只能在朱一龙钻回水潭之后，拿石子学精卫填海扔进水里，希望总有一粒能砸哭里面那条性能力有问题的老龙神。

白宇捧着龙脑袋仰躺在龙神为自己搭的小窝里，后背触着软乎乎的皮毛，衣襟大敞，只靠着一根腰带勉强束缚着他不要骚包地全裸出镜，但还是敌不过猫妖自己要刻意骚包。

小白猫在发情期实是不好受，四肢都绵绵软软使不上劲儿，仅存的力气可能都被他拿来抓着朱一龙不许他离开，再多余一些的就用来费心凹几个风骚的造型。止不住的媚意似是从骨子中泛起，灼灼地散着热，在那光裸嫩白的肌肤上腾起欲色，甚至已经染红了猫儿细长的眼尾。

精明的小家伙眼睛里总是黑溜溜的漂亮模样，含着濛濛水光，在光下轻易就能被人窥到那浅柔透亮的暖棕色泽。龙神的小白猫总是以这样的目光向他望来，干净得仿若是个稚气未脱的幼稚孩童，明明还不懂将柔软腹部暴露给他人的意义是为何，就敢用这副无辜姿态来向龙神索要龙神根本不敢给予他的回应。

朱一龙烦躁地将尾甩得更远，不想被猫儿发现自己身子起了动静，从很久之前便是如此。

龙舌怜爱地蹭着小白猫泛红了的眼尾，随即就又被猫爪子搂紧了，可怜兮兮地挤出几声哭音。

“我难受，哥哥……帮帮我，好不好？”

02

没有谁能狠下心拒绝这样的小白猫。

温顺地敞开猫儿细瘦纤长的漂亮身子，眼里湿漉漉的满是春意，嫩红的唇儿上更是晶亮得似是涂了蜜糖，眯着猫儿眼低低轻喘，无言地邀请他最喜欢的龙神，快些来掀起他身上碍事的白袍，看看猫儿特意为他准备的惊喜。

小猫妖迎来初潮，还被道士施下淫咒，事态性质与以往就截然不同了，龙神不敢再丢下白宇要他独自恢复冷静，可心里顾忌仍是太多，只好闭上眼将体内的暴虐冲动狠狠压下，极力放轻动作，以最粗浅的方式来抚慰他的小猫。

壮硕龙爪稳稳当当撑在白宇身侧，黑亮坚硬的龙鳞层层相覆，凌厉模样愈发衬得满脸潮红的小白猫脆弱无助，皙白肌肤处处都透着惑人的可口的幼粉色泽，放荡极了，也漂亮极了。

龙神舌尖亲昵地蹭了蹭小猫通红的耳尖，惹得白宇唔唔几声，双臂搂得更紧，说什么都不肯撒手放跑这即将到嘴的混蛋龙。朱一龙总是对白宇无意识撒娇的小动作没有任何抵抗力，猫儿小嘴一撇就会让他丢兵卸甲，什么脸面矜持统统都甩到脑后，只想放柔了声音把他的小猫给哄高兴了。

他沉声说着：我不走，让哥哥看看你……

白宇憋着口气儿盯着龙神眼睛看了好久，像是在鉴别他话中真伪，末了竟气鼓鼓地把龙脑袋推远了，转而抱紧撑在自己身侧的那臂龙爪，小孩儿耍赖一样冲朱一龙高声喵喵，“你可别想着骗我，我不许你走。”

龙舌头无奈地舔了下小白猫颈窝，白宇被舌尖绵绵软软的卷得扬高小脸，看上去还是不怎么情愿，但经不住覆着层软倒刺的舌面欺负，又从喉咙里溢出声黏黏糊糊的撒娇低吟。

粗粝舌面代替了龙爪挑开白袍领子，白宇心知朱一龙是怕锋利爪尖误伤到他，可仅是用龙舌来给发烫的身子降温，无异于是隔靴搔痒，不解渴，甚至还会惹得邪火更盛，在体内横冲直撞找不到宣泄的出口，憋硬了小猫的下身，将胯间松松垮垮的白袍都生生顶出一团模样可爱的小包。

他想着将自己全身都交由朱一龙掌控，可无奈这龙又笨又坏心眼，不知道是看不到他下面高高立起的小旗帜顶端濡湿的深色水痕，还是故意要吊着他不肯满足他，龙牙衔着一处衣料向旁拉扯，没费力就扯坏了白宇的衣服，残破边缘可怜兮兮挂在细瘦臂弯，坦出整个单薄胸膛任龙脑袋埋首干活。

猫妖生得白，常年裹在衣服里的身子就更是泛着干净漂亮的奶白色，肩颈处的骨骼痕迹是清瘦也突兀的，随着喘粗气一呼一吸的动作显得那锁骨深凹，精细得仿佛能供猫妖在里面养条小鱼当作饭后零嘴儿，更衬得皙白颈子颀长好看。龙舌留恋似的多舔了几个来回，留下一串龙涎湿淋淋的痕迹，虽是让猫儿沾染上了自己的气味，但效果远不及用嘴用牙咬上一口后颈皮儿要来得一劳永逸。

听闻猫族交媾就必须行此礼，公猫要咬着母猫后颈皮儿不许它挣脱，要等子孙后代悉数注入那个柔软腔口才能松嘴。不知小公猫们有没有同样的需求，被啃一口可不可以考虑一下也来分担一点繁衍重任。

白宇拎起来一条腿愤愤地踢了龙神一脚，小猫爪子也紧扣着几片龙鳞，急得到处乱挠，一副张牙舞爪凶巴巴的小模样，“快点啊，你到底行不行……”

对猫向来是好脾气的朱一龙已被白宇质疑了很多年，今天却有些恼了，尖牙狰狞的嘴猛然张大，直直冲着小白猫扑来，衔起他一条没比龙须粗多少的白胳膊摁在一旁，不许它挡住花白赤裸的胸膛，随即龙脑袋一垂，鼻尖拱着猫儿下巴就用湿热的舌去舔食小家伙缀在心口处的那小点熟红的浆果。

“呜……”白宇忽的扬高了脸呜咽出声，低低细细，和猫叫春似的，登时细腰就软了一截。

从没被人碰过的小东西实在过分敏感，仅是被龙扑过来的一点温热鼻息扫到就兀自硬起，浸在四周嫩粉的晕里，模样愈发醇熟艳丽了起来，颤巍巍的，仿佛受过不少粗暴对待。粗粝舌面又急又重地捻过猫儿娇嫩的乳尖，又抵着敏感乳首把小果子压回了软晕，用龙涎养着、泡着，舌头离开后便能欣赏到，小奶尖泛着糜红水光再次可爱地顶起，发着颤越顶越高，渴求着被龙舌更加过分地爱抚欺负几下。

朱一龙舌尖卷起，足够将整个小乳包都裹在其中，龙舌灵巧地不断动作着，或是舔舐，或是包覆着吸吮，没几下就吃得白宇胸口水声乱响，皙白肌肤透起软红一片，舌尖重重一勾，小猫竟然就惊声哭喊着弄湿了自己裤裆。

素白的衣料被沾湿后晕出一大片颇深的水痕，白宇咬着唇尖恨不得将自己蜷成一团缩回窝里，方才大咧咧敞开的双腿也害羞地并拢了，想也想不到活了五百年还会被别人发现自己“尿床”。

白宇眼尾本就湿漉漉的沾着艳色，细长的猫儿眼委屈巴巴垂下来，早没了趾高气昂的神气模样，颊边红潮与眼尾红连成一片，几乎臊红了整张小猫脸，爪子也顾不得去抓龙爪了，一只敛着自己衣角几欲掩去下边射出来的世界地图，另一只就盖在自己脸上不住地小猫洗脸。

他暗自磨着牙，痛心疾首地谴责自己，不知平常的训练都去哪儿了，怎么光是被吃吃小奶包就忍不住射出来……真是太丢脸了。

可这时他那个脑壳不怎么正常的龙哥还偏要来逗他，龙舌不顾他的抗拒，从胸口滑下，沿着平坦瘦削的腰腹，挑开腰带，一举竟直直触到了下面猫儿软下去的小粉棒子！

刚经历过一次湿潮，软踏踏的小东西上沾着不少绵白的猫奶，龙神舌头又试探着舔上去，刚尝到一点发甜的味道，白宇就夹紧腿根侧过身去，完全不给碰了，露着白生生的小圆屁股躲在朱一龙身下。

粗长龙舌强硬地卷着白宇过于纤细的一双足踝，硬是又把羞愤欲绝的小白猫拉扯着摆出抻着腿儿仰躺的姿势，但谁知从头到尾表现得非常主动的白宇却开始不配合了，像是给吓傻了，两手拼命捂着自己下边不想给朱一龙看。

朱一龙心下不解，又怕是白宇身上出了什么异端，一只龙爪攥上白宇一边足踝，扯着腿儿把猫儿给抬高了，小屁股离了地，浑身就只有后背支撑在垫子上，才把龙脑袋凑近了仔细端详。

白宇扑腾着胳膊腿儿扭来扭去，他能感受到下边流出来的水儿在沿着臀缝滴落，砸在垫子上，兴许又洇出了一块小地图，而且更重要的是……

被半拎起来的小白猫这下再也遮不住腿间的秘密了，朱一龙一眼就可以看清，那软软垂在股间的性器下，竟还藏着一道浅粉的小缝，两瓣肉嘟嘟的唇儿更是生得了惑人的形状，湿淋淋的沾着清透的蜜汁，不住翕合着收缩着，叫人可隐约窥到内里熟红的软肉，在朱一龙的注视下，又可怜兮兮地吐出一股水儿来。

“小白……”

小公猫下边长出张漂亮的雌穴，现在饶是个傻子都看得出来是为了谁。

白宇还在咬着自己的嘴唇，气鼓鼓地盯着朱一龙看，实在是觉得气不过，在自己学会化人形的那天就该送出去的礼物，这个傻子竟然晚了近百年才发觉。

“叫我干啥，”白宇晃着脚表示被吊着不舒服，说话间都是浓浓的火药味，“要还是不要，你快点嘛。”

朱一龙连忙把白宇放回地面上，也僵硬地表示了一下自己的难处。

“我……”他眼神瞟瞟被自己甩得很远的尾巴尖，又瞄瞄小白猫的窄屁股，“你还小……我会弄痛你……”

白宇闻言后小猫嘴一撇，还在不服气地和龙神叫板。

小猫妖说，我就不信了，我本事还能没你屌大？

03

事实证明。

还真没有。

龙神叹了口气似乎终于是被白宇打动了，龙脑袋微微一晃，一条近十米长的黑应龙便凭空变成了一个俊美的男子，没变出来衣服，全裸出现在白宇眼前。

男人肤似冷玉，浸饱了寒潭深水，一双桃花眼里水色流转，鼻峰高挺，唇若粉桃，漂亮的面容却无端生出一丝妖异之气，温润又好看的紧，想当初，小白猫就是被他这副样貌迷得一见倾心再见撅臀的。

龙族一族多生美男，朱一龙就更是其中骄子。龙神黑发如瀑，天生神力，还藏着一身的腱子肉，肌肉线条流畅饱满，在白宇幼时，那条小臂上就总是轻飘飘地挂着一只非常闹腾的猫。

然而长大后白宇就鲜少再见朱一龙的人形，他天天都保持着比原身缩小些的龙形，被逼急了就钻到水里去数虾米，完全不给小白猫研究龙几把到底是藏在龙身上什么位置的机会，不变人形就更是为了防范白宇不由分说地一迈腿就骑上来。

防猫如防鸡。

可朱一龙越是藏着，白宇就越是好奇。

不就是根几把吗，至于天天藏着掖着不拿出来给人看吗。

时隔多年见到朱一龙的人形，白宇猫儿眼里都猛地亮了起来，目光划过赤裸结实的胸膛，一触及到龙胯下那团时表情就挂不住了。

龙是真他妈厉害。

一根不够，竟然还有第二根！

忽然福至心灵地意识到朱一龙为何总是在说小白猫还小，白宇不自觉将双腿并得更紧了些，目光发直，似是被一双龙鞭狠狠钉在原地动弹不得，大脑断了片，心头上也开始敲起退堂鼓。

他想，他确实还小，有些事情，还是等他回去修炼几年再来挑战比较好。

小白猫屁股小小一只，朱一龙一手就能盖过他大半个胯，捧到手里轻飘飘的手感极佳，就是叫人不敢下重了力道把玩，生怕把这细瘦的小家伙掐疼捏坏。

可就算是再给白宇几千年修炼的时间猫儿可能都摆脱不了这副纤细的身板。

朱一龙显然也想到了这点，一双美目里亮晶晶的颇有神采，回过神来眨巴眨巴眼，就见得那个缩在自己身下赤条条的小白猫裹着衣服想跑。

白袍子早在刚开始就被龙神扯得破烂，白宇两手攥着破布边缘卖力地护在自己胸口上，但还是遮不去满身浸着龙涎香的光裸肌肤，模样十分贞烈。白宇夹着腿挣扎着几欲向前爬走，无奈衣服根本起不了什么蔽体功效，脚丫随意一蹬细腰便风骚地扭起，薄薄白衣顺着饱满臀线滑落在地，坦出整个白生生的小屁股暴露在男人眼下。他腿间还染着清亮的水色，将臀瓣间浅浅的股缝都沾得水光潋滟，像是藏了一汪清甜的泉眼，正源源地溢出腻人的汁水，四处散着猫儿独有的用来勾人的香气。

那半边臀肉上还残留着方才被龙神揉出的痕迹，印在白花花的软肉上甚是显眼，可怜兮兮的，就好似刚在臀尖上挨了一巴掌。

白宇打小性子就皮，嘴甜，更会撒娇，朱一龙从没舍得对他讲过一句重话，就更别说是动手教训他，现在看见自己手劲儿太大竟把小白猫屁股都捏红了，龙神心里疼，龙几把也跟着憋得疼。

天性中的暴虐因子在他浑身的血液中突突鼓动，被怀中这只甜到腻人的小家伙混着粗俗的欲火一举引燃。他舍不得看他英气可爱的小猫难耐地眯着猫儿眼低低哭喊，可在脑海内疯长的肮脏欲望却在引诱他去触碰身下那细如白瓷的漂亮肉身，让他想象，如果将自己狰狞的器物重重顶入小猫不断流着水儿的处儿软穴，浅嫩的粉渐渐就会被壮硕龙根鞭笞出熟透了的浪荡模样，用这样一张嘟红濡湿的小嘴儿承下一切粗暴且大力的摆弄、侵占，皙白身子上到处都透着情欲的味道，像是遭到了欺凌，像是要被玩坏了的样子——

就如同他们现在一般，妄图逃走的白宇轻易就被男人一手捉了去，纤瘦足踝牢牢硌在男人掌心，被圈紧，连拖带扯地硬是把他又抓回了怀中，被迫仰躺着大张开双腿，一双足踝都被大手捏得生疼，兴许已经在那皙白的肌肤上掐出了青痕。

这下他再也无法遮掩自己光裸的身子了，股间大敞，无措的猫爪子仅能紧紧攥着衣角不让胸口上的小奶尖暴露在外，却不曾想，刚刚俯首吮了他胸口许久的朱一龙其实早就把那处事无巨细地看光了，只是看看猫儿下身泛起的娇嫩色泽就足够令他回想起它的模样，现在肯定正硬嘟嘟地从粉晕里踮起乳尖，将薄薄白衣都顶出两点透着深色的小包。

“唔……你别这样盯着看……”

修长双腿一直在暗暗使劲儿试图并拢膝弯，可无奈白宇大腿拧不过朱一龙的手腕，到头来只落个颤着腿儿私处暴露无遗的凄惨下场。白宇勾着足尖到处乱蹬，脸臊得通红，猝不及防就被男人一歪头吻上了足踝。

龙神的吻是极致轻柔也细致的，绵绵印在轮廓突兀的瘦削踝骨之上，细碎的吻就如白羽绒毛，捧高了小白猫一边的足腕搔得他发痒，于是怀中身子挣扎反抗的幅度忽的更活泛了些，小猫哑着嗓子不断哥哥、哥哥的喊叫，羞得几乎要哭出来。

朱一龙极力克制着自己的动作，像是在触碰一件无价珍宝，单手捧着白宇一条赤裸的长腿，不顾白宇的抗议，执意细细地从足踝吻至腿根，身子越伏越低，直到以手肘撑在洇湿了的皮毛垫子上，双手放过充血发红的一双足腕，转而握上猫儿大敞开的腿根，湿漉漉的沾了一手的淫水儿，把小白猫柔软过头的身子彻底打开了、摁死了，这才直勾勾地盯着眼前两张晶亮清纯的嫩粉小口，又将唇瓣凑了过去。

与方才轻飘飘的隔靴搔痒般的触碰全然不同，男人的唇舌甫一舔上他腿间那朵敏感的漂亮肉花，白宇呜咽的声音登时拔高，惊叫着伸手去推男人埋在自己两腿间的头，细窄腰肢惊悸地绷紧，整个人都几乎要从软垫里弹起来，随着男人唇舌吮吻翻搅的动作，如软蛇般情难自禁地摆动着。

“呀……不行……啊……”

那是他从未体验过的销魂快慰。从前寂寞的紧了，他也曾背着龙神偷跑出去找一处隐蔽的洞穴，猫爪子怯怯地伸下去撩起自己衣摆，握着小粉棒子不得要领地抚慰自己，指尖揉揉冠头上湿淋淋的孔眼，淋淋落落地射上一手心，下边的小嘴儿也软软地发渴，可他怎么也没鼓起勇气伸手去摸摸看。想之前那段时间，龙神实在是让小猫妖受尽了冷落，对小白猫来说，仅是张着腿搂紧龙尾巴蹭一蹭就是件足够舒服的事儿了。

可现在坏心眼的黑龙却是过分顾虑雏穴的娇嫩，想要帮羞耻又期待的小白猫好好润一次，过一阵儿要挨真枪的时候才不至于痛的来咬人，反倒是忽略了，他这般敏感的小白猫能不能经得起被用口服侍处儿穴的刺激，明明刚才只是吃了吃小奶尖就害得白宇泄了身。

龙神的唇舌是滑软又温凉的，不似他扑打在猫儿张开的两瓣肉唇上粗重的灼热鼻息，烫得白宇浑身发颤，不停地扭着腰惊声哭喊，怎么也习惯不了。朱一龙两手死死摁着白宇腿根，逼他将吹着水儿的羞涩穴花送到自己唇边，甚至还十分过分地用两指撑开那颇有肉感的娇嫩花瓣，露出微微肿起的艳色花核，和紧闭着却不断溢出来甜水儿的小缝。

从未使用过的密处柔柔透着可口的粉，和胸口上那两点熟透的小果子一样，被龙神舌尖一卷，小白猫就呜咽着一副快要去了的舒服模样。

滑兮兮的舌比起龙形时还要灵巧不少，直直抵在肿起的小巧花核上，打着圈或轻弹着摁压欺负，末了还凑过去拢着唇瓣重重吮吸，嘬一口小白猫忽的流出的甜液。

“啊、呜……放开，放开……我不要了……”

边挣扎边承受快感折磨，白宇全身都快要软成一滩，什么撒娇的生气的胡话都从嘴边跑了出来，却没有一句能打动死压在自己身上的男人，他哭得眼尾红红，模样狼狈极了，手指揪着朱一龙的发，下一秒就被龙神从股间抬头望向他的可怖眼神吓得不敢造次。

朱一龙不知道自己的目光就像要将小白猫给生吞活剥了一样，属于上位捕食者的灿金竖瞳极具威压，瞬间就唬住了修为尚浅的猫妖白宇。

“听话，小白。”

而后白宇只能乖乖咬着自己殷红的下唇，抬起手臂挡在眼前，一眼都不敢多看，自己下边那张小嘴儿，到底现在已经被龙神喂进去了几根手指。

**TBC**

（放一点点预览 ↓

04

现在看来，或许被人类抓去饲养都不算是什么悲惨的事情了。分明是抛去一切顾虑压在小白猫身上的龙神更像是在虐待小动物。

白宇颤颠颠的打心里有些怕了，猫儿眼卖力地往自己下边瞟，当朱一龙终于把手指从嘟红小嘴儿里抽回，两手捧着白宇的小屁股试手感似的颠了颠，转而用胯下大鸟重新抵回去时。

他从不知道怎么自己体内储了那么多水，方才仅是被男人送进去几根手指，指节微曲，不住以纹路粗糙的指腹揉着一处软肉，就惹得未经人事的身子爽到失语，哑着嗓子连哭喊都是不着调的，火热快慰就似掐在喉间的一只大手，死摁着他偏要他生生受着每一分陌生却也磨人的激烈感受，避不开、逃不过，只能任这令人头脑发白的官能快意在体内横冲直撞，娇嫩穴壁抽动着痉挛着从穴心吹出一股又一股的淫水，打湿了男人摊开、牢牢覆在会阴上的大手，悉数被强行撑开缝隙的细窄小口喷得到处都是，狼藉一片。

男人漂亮的眼痴迷般微微眯起，深嗅着弥散在四周渐浓的腻人异香，似是失手打翻了盛着蜜汁甘露的小罐，他触了满手，便握着下身高高翘起的傲人物什，匆匆将润液抹上冠头，覆着层亮晶晶的东西才急忙去堵上那不住溢水的罐口。

“龙哥，不行，呜……会坏掉的……”

湿漉漉的狰狞肉冠俨然是个杀伤力惊人的热硬凶器，白宇两腿分开架在朱一龙肩头，被捏着臀尖托高了下身，小白猫饶是再觉得羞耻不堪入目不愿直视，也敌不过被男人挺着腰往股间塞进来两根凶器肉抵肉恶意磨蹭的威压，两瓣水红肉唇再也无法合成一道小缝藏在会阴处替猫儿保守秘密，夹着大鸟被迫让狰狞肉冠前前后后蹭着捻过。

（接受度不高的话我就携鸿篇黄文逃跑

（只要我跑得够快低热度和网警铁锤就追不上我！！！


	2. 双龙戏猫（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下篇万字上垒长车，有双dragon、猫耳猫尾、龙形人外等情节！  
OOC，写的都是假的，请勿上升真人

04

现在看来，或许被人类抓去饲养都不算是什么悲惨的事情了。分明是抛去一切顾虑压在小白猫身上的龙神更像是在虐待小动物。

白宇颤颠颠的打心里有些怕了，猫儿眼卖力地往自己下边瞟，当朱一龙终于把手指从嘟红小嘴儿里抽回，两手捧着白宇的小屁股试手感似的颠了颠，转而用胯下大鸟重新抵回去时。

他从不知道怎么自己体内储了那么多水，方才仅是被男人送进去几根手指，指节微曲，不住以纹路粗糙的指腹揉着一处软肉，就惹得未经人事的身子爽到失语，哑着嗓子连哭喊都是不着调的，火热快慰就似掐在喉间的一只大手，死摁着他偏要他生生受着每一分陌生却也磨人的激烈感受，避不开、逃不过，只能任这令人头脑发白的官能快意在体内横冲直撞，娇嫩穴壁抽动着痉挛着从穴心吹出一股又一股的淫水，打湿了男人摊开、牢牢覆在会阴上的大手，悉数被强行撑开缝隙的细窄小口喷得到处都是，狼藉一片。

男人漂亮的眼痴迷般微微眯起，深嗅着弥散在四周渐浓的腻人异香，似是失手打翻了盛着蜜汁甘露的小罐，他触了满手，便握着下身高高翘起的傲人物什，匆匆将润液抹上冠头，覆着层亮晶晶的东西才急忙去堵上那不住溢水的罐口。

“龙哥，不行，呜……会坏掉的……”

湿漉漉的狰狞肉冠俨然是个杀伤力惊人的热硬凶器，白宇两腿分开架在朱一龙肩头，被捏着臀尖托高了下身，小白猫饶是再觉得羞耻不堪入目不愿直视，也敌不过被男人挺着腰往股间塞进来两根凶器肉抵肉恶意磨蹭的威压，两瓣水红肉唇再也无法合成一道小缝藏在会阴处替猫儿保守秘密，夹着大鸟被迫让狰狞肉冠前前后后蹭着捻过。

朱一龙动作极缓，刻意逼着白宇可怜兮兮地抬眼看向自己，看龙粗硬的半阴茎从下边两瓣粉唇探出通红濡湿的头部，看他的梦中情龙会如何一点一点将他喂得满满当当——

龙的器物即使在人形时规模依旧宏伟可观，猫儿单手根本握不住，就只好着急地用一只小猫爪子摸到下边去挡着小嘴儿，不给看也不给肏，可下一秒被两根灼人的粗几把顶着蹭了一下，那贞烈的手指缝就大叉开了，千万般躲避人间凶器的骚扰，来不及再挣扎，吐着水儿翕合发烫的穴口便被猛然侵入，白宇张着手，从朱一龙的角度看去竟像是他在用手引着鸡巴往自己下边的小嘴儿里塞。

“啊——……呜……好疼……龙哥、龙哥……”

初经人事的小家伙实在太紧，朱一龙刚撞入半个冠头，就被过分紧张的小穴热情地簇拥着吮紧，嫩红小口似是已经被撑至极致，还害得鲜少落泪的坚强小猫都浑身哆嗦地砸下泪来，小手摸索寻到朱一龙捧在自己屁股上的手，求饶似的撒娇喊疼。

朱一龙强忍着直插进去的冲动更是辛苦，紧皱着眉害洞外天气都由阴转大雨。他双眼死盯着将要吞吃自己性器的娇窄小穴，一条主水的黑龙眼里险些喷出火来，一开口就只剩被欲念灼烧至低哑的威严嗓音，边狠心挺腰再将自己顶入一点，边出声哄骗哭得快没有力气的小猫：放松，让哥哥进去……

跨越物种的交媾自会令双方都受些罪，朱一龙咬着牙又撞入几分，掐在小白猫臀尖上的一双大手强摁下白宇所有躲闪的挣动，生生拖着猫儿屁股往自己鸡巴上压，耳旁落满白宇染上哭腔的惊喘吟声，却还是毫不怜惜的执意强入，破了猫儿的身。

白宇身子完全脱了力，软踏踏地连朱一龙的手都握不住了，下肢全然被男人掐在手里抗在肩头，似是快要被利刃将身子从中劈开，难捱得不比剔骨削肉要好上几分，泪珠子便不受控制接连从通红眼眶砸落，混着这么些年心里那点小委屈，全都咪呜咪呜地一刀一刀割在朱一龙心上。

狰狞性器早已涨得通红，逼着粉瓣娇嫩的小嘴儿全部吃下，只堪堪没入小半截，两人身上就出了一层爽汗，像是刚从水里打捞出来，猫儿穴里也猛地哭着溢出水儿，攀在粗硬柱身之上，几丝甚是刺眼的处子血也跟着滑落在猫儿皙白的腿根。

他实在被撑得太满了。细窄谷道仅在不久前才第一次吃到男人的舌尖和手指，便紧张也期待地朝人颤巍巍地张开了一点小缝，想要他的好哥哥也来抚慰一下内里发麻泛痒的贪欢软肉，不曾想，等来的却是这么一根热而硬挺的大粗棒子，不容拒绝地挺入小缝将每处都撑得满满当当，翕合不断吮紧壁道的媚肉都快要被毫不留情地肏坏，烙下只属于男人性器的轮廓形状，被肏服干软，还来不及适应这过于壮硕的东西，合不拢的小穴就被迫要承下男人大开大合进出操弄的抽动了。

“啊、啊……嗯呜……好大，要坏掉了……哥哥……不要……”

紧致软穴就似数张最温湿媚人的小口，卖力吮吻着正侵犯着自己的巨硕男根，滑溜溜的穴壁紧紧包覆着它，直把鸡巴向更深处吸，又像是拼命缩紧着几欲阻挠大家伙肏到里面去。

小白猫一截细腰几乎要在男人掌中翻出花来，挨过被破身的苦楚，恼人快慰便铺天盖地蔓延至全身，下边最敏感柔软的部位生生受着龙根的鞭挞，盛不下的淫水儿流了猫儿一屁股，一直未被人抚弄过的性器竟也直直硬起，贴在白宇平平小腹上，随着被操弄的幅度，一颠一颠地甩着嫩红圆润的小蘑菇头。

他忍不住低声哭喊起来，一条形状傲人的龙几把几乎就要进到处儿穴的最深处，撑满了还不够，男人肆意侵犯着猫儿嫩生生的身子，听着白宇示弱的哭吟，性器更是越涨越大，死死捻着窄穴中每一处偷藏着秘密的软肉，活像个以暴凌人的打气筒粗长的活塞，每每掐着小白猫不盈一握的窄胯抽出一截湿淋淋的东西去，不等花穴自保似的吮合便再次大力撞入，膨大肉冠直捣上最深处不住发颤的肉缝，非要磨开紧闭的幽穴将自己整根埋入才好。

而被迫承受一切粗暴对待的软穴却表现得愈发温顺粘人，对身子主人颜面尽失丢脸地哭唧唧讨饶得来的成果不管不顾，偏含着男人的性器展露出与哭吟截然不同的反应来，近乎欢喜地吞吃着前来征伐的侵略者，从穴心吹出一股又一股的温水儿，尽数淋在通红肉冠上，更是方便了它的进出操弄。

“好孩子。”

朱一龙自上而下欣赏着猫儿被情欲擒住小命的可爱模样，鸡巴不可抑制地欲向更深处探去，就只为了欣赏到，每次重重操入抵上那处可怜兮兮的软缝时，白宇眯着眼，半张开肉红饱满的漂亮唇瓣，叫人隐约可见内里从齿关探出一点头的艳红舌尖，混着黏黏糊糊的鼻音哭着喊着，哥哥、哥哥喵个不停的动人美景。

“这里舒服吗？喜欢哥哥肏这边吗？”

万年禁欲的龙神似是摇身变了一条龙，是恶劣的坏心眼的，看到白宇因羞耻而哭红了眼尾仍要再来激他，说着赤裸裸的荤话来给予乖孩子褒赏，不停地柔声夸奖猫儿漂亮的身子，还有温顺地紧吸着龙根的小穴。

灼人快意凶浪般冲刷过四肢百骸，轻易便卸了白宇浑身的力气，小猫爪子连指尖都是发麻的，抓不稳身下的皮毛，更推不开男人健壮结实的臂膀，他被肏得脑内一阵阵泛白，昏昏沉沉只剩下被迫承受和惊叫的权利，翘在男人肩头的一双裸足爽得足尖蜷起，抻起一只透着嫩色的白脚丫子踩到龙神胸口，软绵绵地推搡，未果，末了竟又被男人掐着腿弯重新摆上肩膀，猛地俯下身，以一个几乎要将猫儿对折的姿势，压着白宇狠肏起来。

细白身子四处都浸出情欲的艳色，像只水嫩嫩的蜜桃，被人握着吮吃鲜甜的果肉，淋了人满手汁水，香艳又可口。而猫儿也是足够柔软的，朱一龙没用什么劲儿，就能折起白宇两条修长的腿直直压下，膝头几乎就要触上肩膀，白宇只是受了委屈般呜咽着，被男人严丝合缝拢在怀里，叉开腿根翘着小屁股死死贴上男人的胯。

白宇哭得抽抽搭搭，伸长了细胳膊搭上男人的肩背，嘟着莹润的小猫嘴跑来找朱一龙撒娇卖乖，要亲亲，“哥哥，哥哥……”

龙神的小猫妖总是非常享受接吻的感觉，因为龙神几把是硬的，身子是硬的，浑身上下就只有一双唇瓣软绵绵，白宇用齿尖衔着不轻不重地吮，一张嘴就能吃到属于龙神的味道。而且最重要的，只要吻上去，白宇就听不到朱一龙老流氓般的下流情话，哪怕主动献身似的索吻会惹来龙神更为粗暴的反击。

朱一龙显然不满足于猫儿喝奶这温吞的吻法，连白宇仅存的掌控接吻的主导权都要一举夺来，根本不给小白猫撩人吻技发挥的余地，一顿操作猛虎扑食，叼着小猫肉乎乎的软唇肆意噬咬，舌尖蛮横抵着皓白齿关逼猫张大了嘴将自己迎入，在白宇口中不住翻搅侵略，一会儿重重吮下可怜的小猫舌尖，一会儿又抵着舌面要白宇吃下两人口中根本盛不下的涎水。

白宇是真想哭了。

更换体位后龙几把再难大开大合肏进猫儿小穴，便将整根东西都深深埋进温软的小嘴儿里，摆着腰小幅顶弄，肉冠撵过穴心高热湿软的敏感处，把猫儿下身撞得水声乱响，咕啾、咕啾，更是羞得白宇无地自容。

朱一龙仿佛用尽了全身的猛劲将白宇牢牢摁在身下，顾不得什么技巧，只剩下要撞到水穴最深处去的冲动欲望，也不管第一次挨操的小白猫能不能承受这生命之粗长，两臂撑在猫儿身侧，下身动作迅猛得几乎要把白宇的小身板掀翻，顶得猫儿高高扬起小脑袋，泪珠子掉得更凶了，张口便是细碎的不着调的胡话，就是不敢垂首多看一眼，自己被抬高的小屁股是怎么被龙几把蛮横地整根顶入。

小白猫四肢缠着龙神不放，唯有脑袋在卖力地远离，不想再给朱一龙捉去欺负小猫嘴了，单薄胸膛却乖巧地挺起，像只全力拒绝主人亲吻的猫咪，觉得只要把猫脑袋离远了就不会受到主人的凌辱一般。朱一龙见状也不恼，转而将脸埋进猫咪白生生的胸口，深深吸几口自己香香软软的小白猫，薄唇微张，舌尖一卷便又直直吮上猫儿嫩粉的小奶尖，渴望从小公猫身上嘬出些奶水似的。

只可惜母龙不会喂奶，公猫没怀更不会产奶，朱一龙吸着胸口软乎乎的小奶包吃相不怎么雅观，把小东西吮得啧啧乱响就罢了，还惹得怀中敏感的身子可怜地抖个不停，龙神重重吃一下，猫儿下边的小嘴儿也猛地痉挛吮紧，裹得朱一龙都忍不住爽出一声赞叹般的沉吟。

然而龙神还是觉得不满足，另一根被冷落的龙几把还在外边晾着，抵在猫儿腿间滑溜溜地磨蹭，通透前液混着从猫儿穴里搅出的淫水儿将皙白的腿间染得一片狼藉，越涨越红的狰狞性器贴在小粉棒子上肉抵肉乱戳，一大一小强烈的视觉对比更是臊得白宇想扑上来咬朱一龙几口肉。

朱一龙扛着白宇两条腿儿又重又狠地肏进深处去，他很想把猫儿哄听话了，肏软干服了，然后再塞进去第二根几把，可看白宇仅是用小嘴儿吃一根就哭着喊着杀人虐猫快来人救个命的可怜模样，龙神就不忍心了，怕强塞进去伤到白宇，毕竟他人形时两根龙几把都快赶上小猫半边屁股的大小。

龙神看似矜持地把小白猫翻了个面，粗棒子却是大张旗鼓地捻在花心打着圈，绕场一周戳遍了各个方位，这可就难为了白宇，刚被掐着软踏踏的腰肢翻转摁回床上，屁股都还没想好要怎么翘，被撑至极致的嫩红软穴就兀自冲顶，吸着龙根猛然吹出一股甜液，滴滴答答全落到皮垫上，前面的小棒子倒还憋着胀着流不出任何东西来。

小白猫初尝情欲，年纪尚轻，还只会用雌穴来品味快感。朱一龙于心不忍，大手沿着纤瘦腰线摸到猫儿双腿间，摸上滑溜溜的小棒子，指尖覆在微张开的濡湿铃口霸道地揉弄，没几下就沾了满手黏腻的骚水儿，害小白猫哭得，叫六月天都要飘下来雪花。

“呜、啊……不要碰……我不要了……”

白宇翻来覆去地去了好几次，本就没什么气力的小身板现下更是绵软乏力，被捉了下身握在掌心里欺负，小白猫连摆腰拒绝都显得像是在勾引人，欲拒还迎的，蹭几下就翘高了小屁股紧贴在男人胯上，抖着唇儿不停地往下掉金豆子。

有些残破的白衣仍挂在白宇臂弯，随着他翻身的动作，皱皱巴巴地悉数堆在那截塌下去的细腰上，往上露着大片裸背，向下就是早已被男人大手揉红了的小圆屁股，高高翘着连臀缝都变为长而细浅的一道，暴露无遗，衣服也就完全失了蔽体作用，活像条系在猫儿腰肢上的柔白绸带，细致勾勒出小把细腰的纤瘦轮廓，更将白宇不安分的两只手束在其中扑腾着寻不到挠人的出口。

龙神从背后欺身压下，赤裸胸膛直覆上猫儿后背，两手扣着白宇蜷在身侧的手腕，纤细的形状轻易就能让朱一龙圈在掌心，牢牢摁着不住发抖挣动的猫儿身子，揽个满怀。

龙常年冷冰冰的身体现下却烫得惊人，灼热气息将白宇整个都包覆在其中动弹不得，似要蒸干他身子里所有的水分，呼吸间鼻腔、胸腔中都充盈着来自龙的汹涌情潮，偏要搅得下边小穴噗嗤地哭个不停，而被强塞进去一根铁棒似的龙几把的腿间也滑啧啧的发着烫。

小白猫浑浑噩噩的不知道在胡喊些什么，浑身的感官都要被铺天盖地翻滚来的过激快慰碾成齑粉，男人捅在他小穴深处的鸡巴是那样的大，或许早就已经戳到了他腹腔内的尽头，将那薄削的小腹都顶出了形状，和在他腿间前后进出的巨硕性器一般，白宇不需要将手伸到腹下便可握住一截柱身，像个鸡巴形状的标尺，隔着猫儿一层肚皮非要人看看自己可以被深含到什么位置。

细嫩的腿根软肉根本经不住龙几把的来回鞭笞，不消片刻，就磨红了一大片，红润润的模样不比被肏开的小嘴儿淡上几分。

白宇终于崩溃地哭了出来，初尝情欲的身子已经被过量的性快感吞没，痛混着爽，直冲向头顶，就像被高热的火花烧化了肉体，火舌一卷就熔断了所有理智，任凭过电的快慰冲撞着四肢百骸，将眼前所有的斑驳光景都烧成了空白一片，白光闪过，耳旁尽是巨大轰鸣声。

男人温湿的唇舌再次吮咬上他颈后汗湿的肌肤，被捻在唇齿间搅碎的呼喊染着情欲的热浪，他下身抽动的力道与频率都翻了番，梦呓似的低声喊着小白、宝贝，可换来的只有小白猫的哭吟，软腰细蛇般妖魅地卖力摆动，想要从这爽却也痛到至极的荒谬性事中脱身，又无奈一切挣动却都被男人咬着后颈皮儿死死压在身下，只能被迫翘高屁股，用痉挛吮紧的温湿嫩穴百般讨好，疯了般渴求被龙精满满当当地喂进深处，好结束这酷刑。

朱一龙被骤然吮紧的穴绞得沉吟出声，双目赤红，额角青筋都暴起着突突狂跳，俊美的面容上竟透出几分狠厉，每一下操弄的动作都像是要把小白猫往死里地撞，顾不得顾虑他娇贵的小猫是不是正哭得梨花带雨仿若遭受了十大酷刑，重重撞入，边死死掐着白宇细细的手腕，将猫儿瘦长的身子都顶得向前滑去，逼猫儿交出一声惊悸也尖锐的哭吟，龙几把抵在最深处扑扑出了精，白宇薄薄的小肚子都被灌得隆起，肚皮上更是惹了一大片混着猫儿奶的浓白龙精。

小白猫撅起的屁股颓然坠下，像块破布般软踏踏地躺在自己窝里，过了一阵，吃饱了男人东西的小腹还仍在敏感地微微抽动。

白宇浑身都湿漉漉的，好不狼狈，哭得实在没了力气，黑亮的猫儿眼里更是虚虚地找不到焦点，看上去无比迷茫又无助。他身上还死死压着个朱一龙，正食饱餍足、温情脉脉地将细碎的轻吻落在猫儿耳尖。

白宇很想将自己缩成小小一团，却被坏心眼的男人吻得避无可避，只能被朱一龙搂着，有气无力地哼哼给他听。

仅吸出了龙神一次高潮，猫妖就已付出了数次潮吹冲顶的凄惨代价，当朱一龙握着白宇的小腰将他从后揽进怀里，侧躺着抱好时，白宇浑身软绵绵的，十分乖巧地任人摆弄，背靠在男人结实的胸膛，就舒服得直眯眼，脸颊蹭蹭龙神手臂，觉得放松极了，忽的一下放出自己毛绒绒的一对雪白猫耳与纤长猫尾。

猫妖说到底还是只小妖，化形术没耍得那般炉火纯青，一舒适惬意了，就会忍不住露出点原形来。

一对小耳朵从蓬松黑发间冒出个尖，覆着层绵软绒毛，却仍难遮去其下透粉的色泽，俏生生的说不出的可爱，正在朱一龙眼前有气无力地耷拉着轻颤着，被龙神凑过去张嘴含住点猫儿耳尖，鞭子似的细白猫尾还会忽的甩到人身上，一副坏脾气的模样。

朱一龙两根龙几把都还在他股间塞着，染得猫儿屁股上濡湿而又温热一片，牢牢堵在小嘴儿里的那根就更是欺负猫，塞住一肚子的龙精撑得白宇肚皮儿鼓鼓，别提有多别扭，白宇捉着朱一龙横在自己脖子上的一条结实手臂，张嘴就是嗷呜一口，没咬两下就又被男人掀翻在床，屁股撅好了，白嫩的臀尖便可怜兮兮地挨了打。

白宇急得直扑腾，小嘴叭叭叭地嚷个不停，边扭着腰躲闪边开始骂龙。

不知是龙的精血有催情功效，还是老天爷不肯放过可爱的小白猫，白宇明明浑身都累得动弹不得，信期却在淫咒的催促下再次席卷而来，仅是屁股上挨了几巴掌的打，下边软踏踏的小东西就又兀自立起，嫩红肉头滴着星星点点的黏腻清液，白宇夹紧了腿根都藏不住这动静。

埋在猫儿穴里的龙几把向里磨蹭了几下便恢复了生龙活虎的形状，被彻底品味过的小嘴儿里处处都无比服帖，仿若是专为它而生的刀鞘归处，缠紧了乖乖吮着，能把人魂儿都吸走。

小白猫定不知晓，他现在的姿势就像是匹最温顺的小马驹，窄腰、长腿上落满被掐出的红痕，浑身都散着情欲的味道。他已经有些从本能上害怕和朱一龙干架了，不过几个时辰就从那只天不怕地不怕只怕南瓜和潭水的小皮猫成长为了小怂猫，再也不想体验那被龙翻来覆去折腾得要死要活的激烈交媾，生生在疼和爽的两个极端之间反复拉扯横跳，猫就算有九条命都要给朱一龙折腾到交待出去十条。

可是有什么办法呢，被白宇撩拨了许久的朱一龙可算是憋出了个大招，刚刚一番激烈角逐，或许对于朱一龙而言不过是场热身，要把紧致的小家伙彻底玩开了才敢放开了地玩。

于是当朱一龙罪恶的大手重重拍上小白猫尾骨上方那处敏感带时，随着白宇本能地翘高屁股的动作，白宇的骂声连带着泪都一并飙了出来。

幼时小猫全靠龙神来清洁打理，长着倒刺的龙舌头什么地方都舔过，也不见得一龙一猫有什么尴尬之处，而如今这纯洁的亲情友情在捅破层窗户纸后一大半都升级为了爱情，白宇再被朱一龙摸屁股就有了非常不同的羞耻感受。

因为这混蛋龙神又瞄上了小白猫的屁股！铁了心地要把两根东西都喂给猫儿解咒。

白宇被男人搁在臀缝里的一只手吓得直接炸了毛，柔软的白猫尾天线似的绷得笔直，愣是粗了一圈，却不料更是方便了男人下手去轻薄那没有尾巴遮掩的股间，伸手握上去揪一把猫尾巴还能逼出白宇一声好听的惊叫。

“哎、哎，龙哥，别，你别——”

朱一龙又揉了一把翘屁股，连哄带骗地说，“乖乖的，多吃点对你好。”

好个头！

白宇一口气堵在嗓子眼险些没背过去气，就算今天把他干懵了他都不信，万年老龙神解普通人类道士的咒竟然只能靠效率最低下的原始方法。

猫妖发情期不似性淫的龙族那般激烈，行房不以天计而以次计，不为享受只为繁衍，累了休息一会儿再来，和龙族这类装了两根大桩外加永动机的传奇物种截然不同，连轴工作怕不是会要了猫命。

最怕水的猫儿几乎要在龙神身下化为一滩水，眼尾是湿的、嘴角是湿的，身子是湿的、内里就更是湿成一片汪洋，朱一龙手指在猫屁股上裹了一圈猫儿自己吹出来的水儿，便不容分说以指腹抵上雪白臀峰间藏着的嫩红小口，撑开嘟红软肉，不多时就把那处搅得出了水声。

习惯了享受雌穴带来的直白快意，被开拓后穴并没有引起白宇过大的反应，他只感觉屁股里湿湿滑滑，捻着穴壁堪堪撑出一指宽的小洞，还不及戳在花穴里的那根有存在感。

白宇忍不住晃了晃小屁股，食髓知味的穴心早已开始回味方才的感受，含了满嘴儿的龙精龙几把，还是不知足，想要被大力粗暴地戳向深处，或是捻着肿胀花核揉一揉才好……

他轻轻吸了吸鼻子，腾出一只小爪子悄悄放到自己下边去，先是握着小粉棒子茎身捉小鱼似的上下撸了两下，发觉朱一龙没有理会他的小动作，便大着胆子摸到更下边，直直触上朱一龙要他夹在腿间的那根龙几把，用被迫大开的两瓣湿润花唇半包着它，扭起腰来前前后后小幅度放荡地蹭。肿胀性器每次都会重重捻过唇儿间的小豆，没蹭几下浪软的小穴就又出了水儿，混着方才被男人射进去的奶精，将另一根没操进去的龙几把都染得湿淋淋的斑驳一片。

两只软白猫耳可怜兮兮地垂下，硬把平日里飞扬跋扈惯了的小坏蛋搞出了委屈的飞机耳，从朱一龙的角度望去，模样别提有多令人心生怜爱。可小白猫分明就是个坏孩子，口口声声说着不要，身子却蹭着男人用小屁股来索取。

送进猫儿后穴的手指使坏猛地曲起摁下，指腹压在穴壁某处打着转地揉，只一下就能惹得白宇瞪大了眼惊呼出声，小屁股剧烈地痉挛发颤，不消片刻就高声呜咽着泄了身。

那种感觉他并不陌生，仿若是从身子深处轰然窜起的灼热火花，随着男人手指或鸡巴的动作，凶浪般蔓延至四肢百骸，直冲着头顶涌去，一瞬间冲白了他的视野，浑身就只能感受到那过电般销魂蚀骨的激烈快慰。

刚被拓松些的后穴又变得紧致，朱一龙撤出了手指，转而捉住猫儿毛绒绒的粗尾巴，捏着尾尖强塞到空出来的小口中，没什么阻碍就喂进去了小半条。他握着炸了毛的尾巴粗粗地抽送，下身不再迟疑，单手掐着白宇半边腰胯又在花穴里不住大力鞭笞，将含满龙精的小嘴儿撞得噗嗤作响。

细长猫尾有男人两根手指般粗细，很轻易就能被千锤百炼过的白宇吃下，可任谁都忍不住，尾巴上被淫水儿打湿的软毛小勾子似的蹭在敏感穴肉之上，混沌一片的大脑要同时感受被欺负的后穴和被插入后穴的猫尾，无论哪边都是令他陌生又兴奋的奇妙体验，他还是第一次知道，原来自己体内会是那么柔软且温热。

“啊……哥哥……”

小猫爪子又偷偷溜到下边去抚慰自己的性器，白宇实在是舒服紧了，就算全身力气都被烧光，浑圆的小屁股也要高高撅着，被龙神抓稳撞到胯上。

可显然龙神的好心是事出有因，在这个时候甚至显得他有几分薄情。

朱一龙终于应了白宇之前的胡话，将整根龙几把都抽了出去，满满当当的龙精登时沿着被捅圆合不拢的小嘴儿里溢出，淋淋落落任那嫩红的地方挂上几缕情色无比的乳白液体，送到后穴的猫尾巴也被拽出，直直露出两张濡湿的不住翕合吮吸的糜红小口。

抱怨的话还来不及说出口，白宇便感觉下肢猛然被掐着捧高，上身落在皮垫上，合不上的两张嘴儿猝不及防就被又重又狠地同时填满，两根规模骇猫的龙几把长驱直入死死抵上猫儿体内最深处的小缝，却仍未被吃到底，朱一龙急急顶着有力的腰胯，似要用蛮力彻底攻下猫儿穴内每一座城池。

“呜——呜……啊！……太大了……哥哥……好疼、哥哥……”

壮硕龙鞭仅是吃下一根就折腾得他够呛，这下生生吃进两根去，猫儿薄削的腹部都被顶出了非常明显的弧度，胀大肉头将小肚皮儿戳得鼓起，若不是得以窥见这不住上下滑动的形状，龙神都不敢相信，细瘦的小白猫竟然有这么大的本事和能耐。

总是被他护在身后的小家伙长大了，不再是龙神眼里那只脆弱又无助的幼猫了。

心念至此，养崽的成就感令万年龙神都心软了一瞬，朱一龙伏低身子压回白宇身上，鼻尖满是猫儿情动后的香甜味道，下身愈发用力了起来，像要把白宇揉进怀里、要白宇紧紧楔在自己身下。

只想温吞抚慰一下自己的小白猫根本想不到一点小动作竟会惹来龙几把毫不留情地操弄，前后两张小嘴儿都被磨得发麻，过载快意堆积在身子里完全寻不到出口，不比痛楚好受上几分，被抱着撞了两下，泪珠子就控制不住地接连砸落，一张小脸哭得好不狼狈，仿佛只是被舔一口后颈，就能害他哭喊着达到高潮。

小白猫下半身酥麻一片，被两根东西塞得满满当当合都合不拢，连着吹了好几股潮，爽得几乎要看到彼岸上无数的同族在向他招手。他迷迷瞪瞪直往对岸上飘，却不料中途就硬是又被朱一龙给一爪拽回，深埋在穴内的两根东西竟然又变粗了几圈！

小白猫回过头去满眼写着错愕，目光撞上龙族幽黑凌冽的竖瞳，惊得浑身血液都要倒流。

朱一龙直接变回了龙身。

黑应龙冰凉的龙吻就停在离白宇后脑不过两拳的距离，白宇回首险些撞上，屁股翘起紧贴在龙腹，小白猫瘦长的身子不知比覆满利鳞的龙身小了多少，成年男子手臂粗细的龙几把分明就成了谋杀猫妖的重型武器。

白宇只觉得自己一张脸上白了红，红了白，不明白为什么自己不过五百年修为就要来渡劫。

公猫性器上也覆着倒刺，在交媾时总会害得母猫喵得死去活来，为了应对这防滑脱的操蛋东西，小母猫就不得不进化出个耐受度比较高的小屁股。可享受到进化成果的小白猫却面临了更大困难，生着倒刺的龙几把显然和猫几把不在同一量级上，白宇哭得都乏了，挣脱不了，就只能学着接受。

他可怜兮兮地扭回头去，艳红的小猫舌尖从唇儿间探出丁点，讨好似的舔着龙吻龙牙，用混着哭腔的低哑声线，撒着娇。

“哥哥、哥哥……我不要了好不好……”

05

当然，朱一龙把这句话听进去，已经是在七天之后了。

**完**

（夸我！！！不遗余力地！！！


End file.
